vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Mercury (manga)
Summary Sailor Mercury is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the third Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 5-A | Possibly High 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B | Likely 3-C | 3-B | Unknown Name: Ami Mizuno (Amy Anderson in the English dub). Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 15-16 years old Classification: Sailor Mercury Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Magic, transformation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Reincarnation, Spiritual Attack, Teleportation, Dimensional Creation Attack Potency: Likely Large Planet level (Pre-Serenity Sailor Moon was only half as good as Sailor Mercury) | Possibly Large Star level (The Guardian Senshi destroyed Kunzite with a combined Planetary Power Attack) | Large Star level (Stronger than Post-Resurrection Tuxedo Kamen) | Solar System level (Comparable or stronger than Second Arc Sailor Moon) | Likely Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who was far stronger than a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds) | Multi-Galaxy level (More Power than the Base Silver Crystal's Big Bang Level of Energy) | Unknown Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Superior to Pre-Henshin Minako, likely Superior to Hotaru's Civilian Form) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+(Faster than Sailor Moon having spread an attack in the Universe 1.45 quintillion FTL) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Chibi-Moon) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Chibi-Moon and Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class KJ Durability: Large Planet level | Large Star level (Took Attacks from Dark Prince Endymion) | Large Star level | Solar System level (Survived an attack from Sailor Uranus) | Likely Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who survived within a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds) | Multi-Galaxy level (Survived Eternal Sailor Uranus's World Shaking) | Unknown (Intangibility and Regeneration make her particularly hard to kill) Stamina: Around high-medium, as she performed her attacks without looking tired in the manga. | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: The Mercury Harp, Mercury Computer and Visor Intelligence: Genius level. Ami is the strategist of the Inner Senshi and analyzes their battles. She excels in all of her academics. Confirmed IQ of 300. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Henshin:' Ami can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Mercury and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. *'Mercury Aqua Mist:' Sailor Mercury creates a dense fog to disorient enemies. It originally did not have a name, but in reprints was called its current name. It can also be used as an automatic measure when attacked. *'Hyperspace Area Formation:' Creates a Hyperspatial Pocket Dimension meant to trap enemies. Full power of the extent is unknown. *'Shine Aqua Illusion:' Creates a Water Storm powerful enough to wipe out advanced robots from the future. The attack carried more power then Post-Serenity Sailor Moon by scaling. *'Shine Snow Illusion:' A snow variant of the above Shine Aqua Illusion, possibly can freeze opponents. *'Mercury Aqua Mirage:' Shoots out numerous waves of water from her palm with enough force to threaten the Witches V. The attack can hit on the spiritual plane and was able to destroy a spirit in the short story Ami's First Love. *'Super Sailor Mercury:' A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. *'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody:' She uses the Mercury Harp, a conscious harp, that shoots an intense stream of water and large bursts of planet power capable of destroying an Amazoness Quartet. *'Eternal Sailor Mercury:' The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Mercury's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her states and her attack power by a drastic degree. *'Lambda Ami:' At the end of the series, Ami absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Ami can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Partially-Awoken | Fully Awoken | Star Power | Soldier of Wisdom | Super Sailor Mercury | Eternal Sailor Mercury | Lambda Ami Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Teenagers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier